This invention relates to supports and more particularly to a support for the drive components of a front wheel drive vehicle.
In front wheel drive motor vehicles, it is advantageous to install or remove the engine, transaxle drive shafts, lower control arms, McPherson struts, wheel hubs and transmission as a unitary assembly. This operation normally requires more than one individual because it was necessary to prevent the drive shafts from pulling out of the universal mount within the transaxle housing. If this were to occur, substantial difficulties are encountered in reassembly. In addition, when the vehicle is being reassembled, it is necessary for the McPherson struts to be held in an upright position so that they can be coupled to the vehicle body.